


Controled

by fandomsforthefangirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsforthefangirl/pseuds/fandomsforthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story on Instagram written by me!<br/>Major BillDip in Later Chapters<br/>Sorry if it sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yAy  
> Comment your thoughts!

Dipper never did understand the yellow dream demon Or why he spent most of the time in Dippers mindscape.Eather way,it was crazy.There before him,in the Grey landscape of the mindscape,Stood the humanized version on Bill Cipher.The man,much to Dippers distress,was again making a deal with Dipper.This deal was,as Dipper predicted,was to take over his body yet again.Oh how wrong he was.

"So Pine Tree,How about it.Wanna take the deal?"Dipper scowled at the demon,he wasn't as stupid and desperate as last time"Whats the Deal first Bill.I'm not as stupid as I was when I was 12.I'm 14 now.I know more"Dipper swore he could hear the dream demon mumble"Yeah..So smart that you can't even figure out the author of the journals" but he ignored it.Dipper rolled his eyes"Just tell me the deal"Bill put his hands up in mock defeat"Oh its just one thing in this room.Anything at all.Hell,it could be a candle!"Dipper started to get twitchy,it was only one thing right?No harm in that right?As he slowly set his palm on top of Bill's leather gloved one,it quickly lit up in the blue flame.Bill chuckled and Dipper yelped"Wait!Bill!Don't I get something in return?"Bill sighed and scribbled something down on a piece of paper.He handed it to Dipper and said"Here's part of the answers to the authors.Speeking of which"He walked through the Mindscape to the 3rd journal.Dipper cried out"No!"and tried to run twords Bill yet he was frozen stiff.Bill laughed and said"See Yah Pine Tree!" And snapped his fingers,leaving a very confused and upset Dipper Pines in the Mindscape till morning


	2. So What Now-Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk..just read hue hue hue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gueseing you staying...hmm I thought you could find a better story than this..Well cool  
> ...  
> Yeah...  
> PUTATOESS

Dipper shot up from his bed,hitting his head on the slanted top of the shack.Yes,he grew while he was away from the old shack.He was gone for 2 years..right.Dipper groaned,absentmindedly reaching over and trying to grab the journal.Only when his fingers didn't grace gently acrost the leather book did he panic."What the FUCK?!"He looked over to the bedside table and his eyes widened.It all happened;Bill,The Deal,The Journal,The piece of paper..THE PIECE OF PAPER!Dipper unclentched his hands and there,in one his hands,sat a small yellow piece of paper.It supposedly had part of the answer he was looking for when he was 12,the author of the journals.Slowly he began to unwrap the paper yet stopped,due to Mabel yelling from downstairs"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP DIPPER!I MADE MABEL JUICE AND PANCAKES WITH SPARKLES!!!!!"

Dipper walked downstares .He has already gotten changed(Why would I write a changing scene..gross.Wait you wanted one?Ok then,Next chappie or later :3)As he arrived downstairs and twords the kitchen,Mabel ran out and dragged him to a seat.On his plate was a large pancake and a glass of Mabel Juice.Something felt wrong with how she set it up but hey,It was food right?He glanced at Mabel and she was just smiling.Dipper nodded to her"Its great..but aren't you gonna eat?"She put her hands up in surrender"Oh its not for me..Its for a friend"Right on cue,a tall blond man,about 15 or 14 stepped in.He had an eye patch and a large top hat,along with a yellow suit and a sly grin."BILL?!??!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cussing and whatnot!  
> Hue hue hue  
> Don't you guys LOVE Clift hangers?  
> I SURE DO!  
> They are so..how shall I put it...SUSPENCEFUL


	3. A Dinner-Oh um..I mean Breakfast for Two-Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMAMAMAMAARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity_Flies  
> Your Comment is freaking awesome wtf XD  
> Sorry that I never got to update  
> I was..uh...in piles of homework....  
> *cough cough Watching Hetalia again cough cough*

Bill chuckled and sat down across from Dipper.The younger boy(by Younger,I mean..BILL IS LIKE AN INFINITY and then there's Dippy..WHO IS FREAKING 14.Ok carry on)glared at the dorito-turned-human.Bill chucked and nodded his head at Mabel"Thank you Shooting Star!I'm very Greatful!"She let out a small chuckle"Anytime Bill..Any time!"and skipped out,giggling all the way'Still acts like a 12 year old..but I love her!How can I not..She's my sister!'Dipper sighed and turned all his attention back on the Dream Demon"So why are you here eating with me Bill"

Bill began to cut into his pancakes"Well Pine Tree,You remember when I took over your body..Right?"Dipper gave him a small nod.Where was he going with this?Bill sighed and shook his head,a small smile on his face"Well I said I liked you Pine Tree so that's why I'm here!Dont you remember all the Gifts I gave you over the last two years?"That's when Dipper stared at him and muttered out"T-That was YOU?!"For the last two years,Dipper was getting many things at his doorstep.That included pine needles coated in a thick coat of Blood,decapitated animals,dead girls who flirted or asked him out,and worst of all:a whole Fox.It was dead of course,yet it had blood all in its fur and on its pelt was a bloody Triangle.How could he not figure it out that Bill was the one giving him stuff!"But Why!"Dipper yelped as some of Mabel's pancakes were thrown at his face"Weren't You listening Pine Tree!I told you I liked you!"

Dipper mumbled as he wiped Pancake off his face.What an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guyz..THERES NO FREAKING PINECEST IN THIS STORY*CHASES YOU OUT THE DOOR*  
> Didn't I tell y'all that I lost my sanity long agooo  
> Howllll


	4. Creepy Bill-Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah chapter four  
> Hello  
> HOW DID WE GET TO U SO FAST  
> IM BAD AT SUMMARYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuyyyzzzz  
> I went to Hot Topic  
> YES  
> HOT TOPIC  
> HOOTT TOOPIICC*flails arms*

"What did yah say Pine Tree?Oh look..you have pancake all over your face.Let me get that"Bill reached over the table and ran his long slender fingers across Dippers cheek slowly.Dipper shuddered.It gave him this weird feeling,like..kind of how he felt around Wendy.Butterfly's in his belly.It wasn't like he LIKED Bill..He wasn't Gay..right?It was just how Bill was touching him..and slowly licking his cheek.Yes,Bill began to slowly lick his cheek to get the Pancake off it.Dippers cheeks were getting hot and bright red,almost like a tomato and Bill KNEW this.'Come on Pine Tree..Come on.Just some more of this touching and licking and I have caught him'Bill smirked and licked Dippers cheek once more,even slower than last time.Dippers heart was beating faster and faster and he let out a tiny moan.

"B-bill..What are you doing.."Dipper gasped.Bill managed to crawl over the table and onto Dippers lap,still 'cleaning' his face.It was making Dipper crazy for the other teen.Bill hummed between small brushes against Dippers cheek"Oh just cleaning your face.I made quite the mess"He ran his long slender fingers through Dippers lush brown hair,claiming to get Pancake out of his hair.Dipper was tired of all these touches and decided to take action.He also decided that he was gay and was fine with doing this.He grabbed Bills cheeked,turned his head twords his own head and brushed his lips against Bills.

Little did both boys know was that Mabel was in the doorway,taking photos on her phone,making no sound whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally LUVED this chapter!  
> Any ideas about what should happen in the next chapter?Feel free to comment below!


	5. What the Hell?-Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello Loves  
> I am back lovelies  
> And I CAME TO SAY SOMETHING  
> I might end this at 10 Chapters(MIGHT!)  
> :P  
> Yep  
> NOW READ

Bill pulled away from the kiss,a shocked and disgusted look on his face"WHAT THE HELL DIPPER?!"He screamed at Dipper.  
Dipper blinked,wasn't this what he wanted?He leaned in for another kiss,still shocked.This time,Bill slapped his face"God Pine Tree,I was just cleaning you up,I didn't want a damn kiss!"

"AWW RUINED MY SHIP!!"A sound came from the doorway and there stood Mabel with a camera.

"Get.Lost."Bill growled at Mabel.A shocked look appeared on her face and she ran out,a tear or two falling down her face.Dipper glared at Bill"Seriously?!You had to growl at my sister?What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!You HAD to kiss me!"

"Well you were close to me and I was tempted!Your damn sexy!"

"Shut the hell UP"

"WHY DONT YOU?!"

Dipper jumped up,slamming his fist on the table"IM DONE"and he ran after Mabel.Bill watched him go,a hurt expression on his face.Truth was,He actually did like that kiss and Pine Tree and seeing Pine Tree mad at him broke his heart.He sat crisscross on the table,just looking at the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOOOOOOTTTTT TTTTWWWIIISSSSTTT


End file.
